If a support member for fixing position is in contact with one part of a light guide member, there is a possibility that light will not be propagated through the light guide member efficiently in accordance with the position of the support member because light leaks from a side surface of the light guide member or the angle of total reflection in a side surface of the light guide member changes at a place where the support member is in contact with the light guide member.
There is hence known a light guide member which is configured so that a clad portion using a material relatively large in refractive index difference from the light guide member is provided as a support member in parallel to a travelling direction of light so that light can travel in the light guide member uniformly while reflected totally. For example, there has been known a display device which has a clad portion provided on a side surface of a waveguide, and an actuator provided in the clad portion and in which the shape of the side surface of the waveguide is changed to thereby extract light to the outside of the waveguide from the side surface of the waveguide in which the actuator is provided.